


Lovingly Wielded

by demoka



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Jane asks Maura to help her subvert the power of scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovingly Wielded

'Ohhhhh, fuuuuck...!' moaned Jane, unable to stop herself from squirming against the bed.

Maura was straddling her bare arse and she too, was naked. Maura was also holding a very sharp knife, with its tip now stained in the blood of a Rizzoli.

'If you don't stop moving about, I'll never get this done, Jane,' stated Maura, once again lifting the knife back up into the air.

'But Maura...!' whined Jane, abruptly silenced by another precise stroke across her skin. 'Oh yeah....'

'And besides, you are the one who asked for this,' continued Maura. 'One last cut to go.'

Jane bit the pillow in front of her and growled in frustration. It's true, this was all her idea. It was she who wanted Maura carving her initials into the small of her back, below the line of any backless dress she might be coerced into wearing by her caramel haired lover.

Even though Maura had managed to take away some of the sexiness by sterilising the knife right there next to their bed, Jane couldn't help but want to rub herself against the sheets. There was just too much sensation. The silk underneath her. The cold air surrounding her. The knife cutting into her. The blood dripping down her back. Maura. Just Maura, on top of her, grinding her wetness into Jane. Maura's honey locks tickling the skin around the bright red "M".

She shivered as Maura leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'Be a good girl for me.'

She punctuated that statement with a sharp nip to Jane's earlobe. Jane groaned at the final stroke of Maura's blade. She arched her back at the warmth of Maura's mouth on her wound.

'Fuck that feels good,' murmured Jane as Maura licked the newly produced "I".

'Oh my...' breathed Maura.

'What?' exclaimed Jane, twisting her head to look at Maura.

Jane cried out as Maura thrust two fingers into her.

'You... are so very wet,' said Maura, a smirk gracing her lips. 'Shall I do something about that?'

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> The is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
